Our Different Lives
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: AU: What would happen if Anakin and Padme's lives were switched around; Anakin was the Senator and Padme was the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Good morning, sweetie breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, so go get your data pads and homework ready for school." Shmi said as Anakin came into the kitchen.

" Morning mom, ok." Anakin said as he turned around and headed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs so he could get his stuff ready for school.

Anakin entered his room and went over to his desk and looked around for his backpack, but did not see it where he had laid it down next to his desk the night before, so he turned around and that is when he saw it hanging on the peg on the wall next to the door.

" I wish she would leave things where I put them." Anakin mumbled to himself as he went over to the wall and grabbed his bag.

Going back to the desk he put the bag in the chair while he grabbed his homework chips and putting them into his bag, then he grabbed his data pad and data math pad and put them into the bag too.

Then he began looking for an extra data chip for his History class and that's when he felt a tremble, just before there was a low rumbling sound that was going over the town.

" What in the world?" Anakin said as he grabbed his bag and headed back downstairs.

" Breakfast is ready, what was that sound?" Shmi asked as Anakin came back into the kitchen and she put the plate down on the table.

" That is great am so hungry, am not sure this looks good mom." Anakin put the bag on the back of the chair before he sat down.

" Sweetie you are always hungry, and thank you, hopefully it is not something bad." Shmi smiled at Anakin, but faded a little when she thought about her second oldest child as her oldest son walked into the room.

" Morning everyone, oh man that smells so great mom." Owen came into the kitchen and took his seat next to Anakin.

" Morning Owen, here you go, are you ready for your test this morning?" Shmi asked as she put a plate down in front of Owen.

" Yes ma'am, I am ready did you guys feel that rumble, a few minutes a go?" Owen asked as grabbed his fork and knife.

" Yes we did, and I thought the dishes were going to fall out of the cabinets and it did make them rattle too, morning dear the Caf is ready let me get your cup." Shmi put the Nerf sausage on the plate, and turned around when Cliegg came into the room.

" Morning boys, thanks dear." Cliegg said coming over to Shmi and giving her a quick kiss before grabbing his cup and pouring himself a cup of Caf.

" Oh, I wanted to let you guys know that I will be late tonight because Beru and I will be at the library and study for the economics class." Owen reminded his parents.

" Ok that is fine, and you said something about having a class tonight." Shmi put the two plates down on the table just as Cliegg came to the table and put his and Shmi's cup of Caf down on the table before sitting down himself.

" Yes, I have a lecture on History, and it starts after four so I will be home just a little after you serve dinner tonight." Cliegg said cutting up his Nerf sausage.

" Ok then I will keep your plate warm, and what about you Ani?" Shmi looked at her youngest child.

" I will be home straight from school so I will be having dinner with you mom." Anakin said taking a sip of his milk.

" Thank you Ani, you better hurry up, you don't want to be late for school." Shmi looked up at the clock and saw the time.

" Yes ma'am, breakfast was great as always." Anakin wiped his face with the napkin, before getting up from the table and grabbing his bag from the back of the chair.

Anakin went over to his mother's side and leaned towards her he kissed her on the cheek.

" See you later and have a great day at school." Shmi said as she watched Anakin rush out of the kitchen.

Anakin lift the house and began walking down the sidewalk when he saw a couple of droids flying around the block on their hover bikes.

" Now I wonder why they are here, man there are more of them." Anakin said to himself as he turned the corner and saw six droids heading for the town square, that was very close to the palace.

There was another low rumbling sound and then the ground shook a little. Anakin looked up and saw a transport ship flying low over the town and landing just beyond the city's wall.

" Forget school something is going on and it is not good either, come on pick up." Anakin said to himself as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk and hit his com-link.

" Anakin are you ok; what is going on, I felt another rumble." Shmi asked sounding a little worried.

" I know mom, and I know what caused it too, a droid transport, and I saw more droids than normal on the streets." Anakin said as four more droids flew by.

" Oh no, Anakin forget about school get to the palace and see about your sister. I have a feeling something is about to happen and it involves her." Shmi sounded even more scared.

" Yes mom, am heading that way now, I will call you later to let you know what is going on." Anakin told his mother, before shutting off his com-link.

" Ok, and be careful." Shmi said before the com-link went silent.

Anakin took an alley way so that way he stayed out of sight, coming to a dead end, he saw a latter.

Climbing up the latter which led to the roof top of the building, getting on the roof he looked out over the wall of the city and that's when he saw them a huge invasion army of battle droids.

" Oh my gods, it is a full on invasion force, I better get to the palace and warn Amidala and get her out of the city." Anakin said to himself before leaving his spot on the wall and headed for the palace.

Getting down off the roof Anakin and made his way through the streets of the small town and going through the small forest and over to the river.

As he crossed the river and staying in the woods, Anakin saw, more squads of the droid army. Once Anakin left the woods he followed the river until he came to the wall of the palace, then followed the wall until he came to the waterfall.

He found the small hole in the wall and he climbed through it and that was when he saw one regiment of droids entering the city with battle tanks.

" Man this is not good." Anakin mumbled.

Keeping in the shadows and the alleyways Anakin made it to the back wall of Palace.

Looking around to make sure he was not being watched, he began tapping on the wall and a door slid open to reveal a secret entrance.

Entering the door he, closed the door behind him before following the long and dimly lit tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel there was a hidden door, knocking on the wall twice the hidden door opened up.

Stepping out of the hidden passage way Anakin sneaks down the hallway, he then heard the footsteps of a small group of Droids coming down the hallway.

Stepping behind a column he saw the droids go by him and they were escorting their prisoners, which was the Queen and her handmaidens.

Once they walked past him he took off down the opposite direction to see if he could find the head of security, who showed up with eight members of the security team.

" Captain Panak!" Anakin yelled out.

" Anakin what are you doing here?" Captain said as he stopped in front of the young man.

" I came to warn you about the huge droid army that is gather outside the city." Anakin said.

" Great, I need to know which way did they go, and get the Queen out of here, and it seems I will have to try to find a way to get her past all the droids." Captain Panak said as he looked down the hallway but did not see anything.

" We can try to get her out through the tunnels and they went this way, so follow me." Anakin said as he pointed the way the droids went.

" Anakin you need to stay out of the way, but you can meet us at the tunnel that leads to the courtyard, and we can make a run for the hanger bay from there." Captain Panak motion for Anakin to head for the other hidden tunnel.

Anakin nodded and went to the right while Captain Panak and his security team went straight.

Anakin got to the hidden and opened it up and stepped inside the tunnel and waited for the Captain Panak and the Queen.

Anakin was about to doze off when the hidden door opened up and the Queen came inside the tunnel followed by the handmaidens, the security and Captain Panak closed the door.

" Ani what are you doing here are you supposed to be in school." The Queen said as she came up to Anakin.

" Amidala, hey sis well I was on my way until I saw a huge droid army outside the city wall, and I had to come here and get you out of here before something really bad happens to you. And mom knows am here, so come on lets get out of here." Anakin gives his sister a quick hug before grabbing her hand and tried to lead her to the courtyard.

" Ani I cannot leave my people, I have to say here with them." Amidala said pulling her hand away from her brother.

" Your Majesty your brother is right we need to get you out of here, and that means get you off the planet too." Captain Panak said.

" He is right Your Majesty we need to get you out of here." Sabe said as she begged her mistress to listen to reason.

" Ok, but how are we going to get through the blockade?" Amidala asked.

" We will think about that when the times comes, but first we need to get you to the ship first." Captain Panak said as he watch the Queen lower her head, because she knew that everyone was right she needed to leave.

Anakin took his sister's hand and led her down the tunnel until they came to the end.

Captain Panak opened the door slowly then stepped out of the secret passage looking around to see that the courtyard was empty, he then motion for everyone to follow him out of the secret tunnel.

" So far so good, let's hope it stays that way." Captain Panak said as he led the group out and took them closer to the hanger bay.

As they walked around the very empty courtyard and the only thing anyone could see is the sunlight bathed the buildings that surround the courtyard. And in the background they could hear the rush of the waterfalls and bubble of the fountains.

They turned a corner that was when they ran into the small squadron of battle droids.

" The Queen get her!" the droid sergeant said looking at the small group in front of them.

" Great!" was all Captain Panak said before opening fire on the droids.

The small skirmish did not last long when the droids were destroyed and the small group took off again towards the hanger bay.

Then they ran into a small group of droids only this time they gave themselves up to the droids.

The droids surrounded them and Anakin was watching the leader of the droids and that was when he noticed that the sergeant was looking up from the group and then Anakin turned his head and saw two men standing in front of them.

" Are you Queen Amidala of Naboo?" the tall long haired man stepped forward.

" Who are you?" Amidala asked hesitantly.

" Ambassadors from the Supreme Chancellor, and we seek and audience with you, Your Highness." The taller man inclined his head slightly.

Before Amidala could answer him a group of six droids showed up and began firing upon them, and like before the small fight was over with the droids reduced to scrap metal.

Once everyone had collected the weapons the taller man came back to the Queen.

" Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." The Jedi Knight Master said as he faced the young Queen.

" Your negotiations seem to have failed Ambassador." Sabe said.

" The negotiations never took place, and we must make contact with the Republic." Qui-Gon kept his eyes directed towards the Queen.

" We can't, they are blocking out all our communications." Captain Panak stepped forward.

" Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked as somewhere close by an alarm went off.

" In the main hanger, and it is this way." Captain Panak nodded in the direction they were heading for in the first place.

Once they got to the bay they saw that there were droids all over the hanger bay, and the only way to get to the ship was fight their way to the ship.

When they made it to the ship they all boarded as quickly as possible, and once everybody was on board the pilot blasted the ship through the hanger doors, and lifted away from the city of Theed and into the blue, sunlit sky.

In space the cluster of Trade Federation Battleships came into view, and they were blocking their way.

Explosions sounded close by and the ship rocked as there was a near miss. Then the running lights began to flicker, and the ship shook violently, and more explosions sounded, and the craft was buffeted from side to side.

After a few minutes the pilot along with the Jedi got them somewhat safely away.

The pilot realized that their hyperdrive had been destroyed and they had to find a place close by for them to land so they could fix the hyperdrive. And the closes place they could find was a planet called Tatooine.

It was a few minutes later they set a course for Tatooine and hopefully they can find the parts they need to fix the ship.

Two hours later the landed the ship on the remote desert planet.

" This place is a very lonely place I will let her Majesty know where we are?" Captain Panak said getting up from his seat.

" Captain where are we?" Sabe asked as the security Captain into the private quarters of the Queen.

" We are on a planet called Tatooine, but I have to tell you that this place is not safe for the Queen because it is controlled by the Hutts." Panak said as Sabe gasped.

" I see Ani I want you to go with Jedi Master Jinn, and get as much info you can about this planet." Amidala looked at her little brother.

Anakin nodded and ran out of the ship and ran up to the Jedi Master.

" I am to go with you, the Queen's orders." Anakin said as he looked up to the Jedi Master and saw that the man was not happy for him to come with him.

The only thing Qui-Gon did was nod his head and then told the young man to stay close by to him.

Twenty minutes they walked into the town and found a small junk shop at the other end of the town.

Going inside they saw an older man sitting behind the counter.

" Good afternoon, can I help you?" the man asked.

" Yes we need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon said.

" I see, let me see my inventory log and see if I have the parts." The older man said.

" Hey daddy, I brought you lunch, oh hello." The young girl said coming into the room.

" That is good sit it on the counter, and yes I have some of the parts, so please follow me, and Padme please watch the shop." The older man said before he led Qui-Gon to the back of the shop.

Padme went behind the counter and sat down on the stool and picked up one of the parts that her father was cleaning and started cleaning it, and she also watched the young man in front of her.

And that was when she realized she found her soulmate. And like Padme Anakin knew that he too found his soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Padme was jerked out of her deep sleep, and laying there for a couple of minutes as she was trying to gather her thoughts and also try to make some kind of sense out of the dream that she just woke up from._

_As she laid there she could smell some sweets that her mom and sister was making so that way they could sell them at the market today._

_Padme got up and headed downstairs so that way she could get something to eat for breakfast._

_ " __Good morning Padme, oh no let me guess you did not sleep well?" Jobal Naberrie saw the look on her youngest daughter's face._

_ " __Morning mom, Sola, yes you can say that, I had a very strange dream is all." Padme went over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal, and then a bowl, before going over to the cooler and got out the jug of milk._

_ " __Really do you remember any of the dream?" Sola looked over to her mother with a lightly worried look on her face._

_ " __Um. . . yes I do remember it, it has something to do with a damage ship and three men, and they were taking someone, who is very high in government to some place safe, that is all I remember." Padme sat down at the kitchen table and began fixing her cereal._

_ " __Really, that does sound like an adventure, oh mom I need to get the goo jam, I left it on my kitchen counter." Sola realized that she left a small crate of jams at her house._

_ " __Ok go get them and I need to get the pies and cookies out of the oven." Jobal nodded to her oldest daughter, as she went over to the stove just as the buzzer went off._

_ " __Ok see you in a couple of minutes then, now the thing is I hope the girls did not get into the jams." Sola left the kitchen and the house, she walked down the street to her house which is located two houses down from her parents._

_While Padme was eating her breakfast she watched her mother busy herself getting the food packed up so she could take them to the market._

_There was a low rumbling sound coming closer, and Padme got up from the table and went over to the window and looked out just in time to see a silver ship flying very low over the town and then she saw it land just beyond the sand dunes outside of the town, the one thing she noticed about the ship was from the sound of it the pilot or the ship was in trouble._

_ " __Is everything ok sweetie?" Jobal saw a very strange look come across Padme's face._

_ " __Um . . . yeah . . . it is about to start." Was all Padme said, before going back to the table and sitting down so that way she could finish her breakfast._

_ " __Let me guess it is your dream?" Jobal asked._

_ " __Yeah, it started out with a ship that was damage, and from what I saw of the ship that just flew over us it sounded like there was some kind of damage to it." Padme said as Sola came back into the kitchen with the small crate of jams._

_ " __Mom there was a ship that flew over us very low I think there is something wrong with it too." Sola put her crate down on the counter._

_ " __Yes we know, Padme was telling me, that ship was in her dream, but I believe Padme you had another vision, Sola can you finish packing this stuff up for me I need to fix your father's lunch so Padme can take it to him, you will be helping him out after you have lunch?" Jobal went to the cooler and began getting the items out so she can make her husband's lunch._

_ " __No that I think about it, you are right mom, I am beginning to believe what I had was not a dream but a vision." Padme got up and reached over to pick up her dirty bowl before walking over to the dish washer and putting her bowl into the machine._

_ " __We will load up the speeder while you get dress, and I will put your father's lunch in the cooler." Jobal put the lunch container into the cooler._

_ " __Ok I will be back in ten minutes." Padme left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom so she could get dress and ready for the day._

_ " __Man, I just realized something, did Padme say something about a damage ship?" Sola put the pieces of pie into their small containers before putting them into the crate._

_ " __Yes she was telling me that she saw that ship in her dream, or now she believes it is a vision." Jobal put the cookies also in smaller containers before putting them into the crate._

_ " __She is getting better about those visions coming true, well the pies are packed so I will take these two crates to the speeder." Sola finished packing up the pies into the small crate._

_ " __Yes she is, ok I will be out there when am finishing packing this up, and then I will get the four crates of fruit and veggies, so we can sell them, Padme could you please get the two small crates in the hobby room." Jobal asked Padme as she came back into the kitchen._

_ " __Ok, are you going to take the extra table that is in the garage?" Padme asked._

_ " __No, we do not need it today." Jobal put the last cookie into the crate and closed the lid._

_The three ladies packed up the speeder and locked up the house before heading off to the market place._

_Jobal drove the speeder thru the busy streets of Mos Espa, she dodged a few taxies as they raced thru the streets too, and then she makes a sharp left turn that lead to the main road that heads straight for the market square._

_When they finally reached the market place Jobal drove down the row of speeders, eopies and few other pack animals as she was heading for their stall. Jobal backed up into the empty space behind their vendor space._

_ " __Here we are." Jobal shut off the speeder's engines._

_They got out of the speeder and began unpacking the speeder._

_Jobal had just put the crate of Pallies out on the front table when she saw an older woman walking towards her as she was heading for her vendor stall._

_ " __Morning Jira and how are you doing this morning?" Jobal asked the elderly lady._

_ " __Morning Jobal, am doing good and how are you doing this morning?" the elderly lady asked as she saw Padme put a throw blanket that she had made on the next table that had the fruit and veggies on it._

_ " __Am doing good today too, we are hoping for a good day today." Jobal moved another crate of fruit onto the table._

_ " __Yes it should be a good day, hello Padme, did you feel a rumble earlier this morning?" Jira turned her attention to the nine year old girl._

_ " __Morning Jira, yes I did feel it, and it was a ship that flew over us." Padme put a crate of vegetable next to the fruit._

_ " __Really, well I better go to my place have a good day." Jira gave the Naberrie's a warm smile before walking off towards her stall._

_ " __I wonder what that was all about, Padme are you ok?" Jobal turned her attention back to Padme and saw that her daughter had her eyes were closed and she also had a wrinkle across her forehead as she was in deep thought._

_ " __They are coming." Was all Padme said as she saw a vision of three people heading towards the town._

_Jobal nodded just as a bell rang to let the vendors know that the market place was now open._

_Padme followed her mother behind their tables and watched the people come into the market place._

_ " __Good morning Padme, what is good today?" a older lady asked as she came up to the table._

_ " __Good morning Mrs. Sunbright, we have ripe Pallies and Squash." Padme gave the older lady a warm smile._

_ " __Good great I need some squash for a casserole that I need to fix for a party that my youngest daughter is having for the family." Mrs. Sunbright said._

_ " __Ok, how many would you need for your casserole, and please tell Camie hello for me and we really miss her around here." Padme watched the older lady take out her bag and pick up eight pieces of squash and put them into her bag._

_ " __I think eight would work and I will also get four pears for a dessert that am going to make too." Mrs. Sunbright picked up eight pears and also put them into her bag._

_ " __Ok, oh yeah I have that Shaw that you ordered last week here for you too." Padme remember that she had the order for Mrs. Sunbright._

_ " __Oh thank you Padme that is a gift for my mother and I can give it to her at the dinner party." Mrs. Sunbright also remembers about the Shaw that she had order from Padme._

_Padme reached down and opened up the crate that she put the crafts that people have order from her, she looked around the crate until she came across the bag that had Mrs. Sunbright's name on it. She pulled bag out of the crate and closed the lid back up before handing the bag to the older lady._

_ " __Thank you Padme, how much is everything?" Mrs. Sunbright asked._

_ " __It will be twenty Truguts all together and that does include the Shaw." Padme watched the lady open up her change bag and pulled out the money._

_ " __Thank you Mrs. Sunbright and you too have a wonderful day, and come by and see us again." Padme took the money from the older woman._

_Padme watched the older lady walk off before heading over to the small table that was in the middle of their stall and put the money into the cashbox._

_ " __Hey Padme." A young girl called out to her._

_ " __Hey Amee, what can I get you?" Padme asked coming up to her friend._

_ " __I would like these two Pallies fruit." Amee said as she picked up the two fruit._

_ " __Ok that would be one Truguts please." Padme said to her friend._

_ " __Have you done your report yet?" Amee asked as she handed Padme her money._

_ " __Yes I have and I even turned it in already. Good morning Mrs. Moonstriker, I have your order for you." Padme said as she saw the older lady come up behind her friend Amee._

_ " __Wow, oh hello Mrs. M. well I better get home and try to finish my report." The younger girl said before she took off with her two pieces of fruit._

_ " __Morning Padme, oh good and I will also have these two." Mrs. Moonstriker said as she picked up four squash and couple of pears._

_ " __Good morning Gelinda." Jobal said as she came up to Padme._

_ " __Good morning Jobal, do you know if Ruwee have my toaster fixed yet?" the older lady asked._

_ " __Am not sure, the person who may know is Padme." Jobal said looking over at her daughter._

_ " __Yes the toaster is ready and I put a new heating coil and pop up spring in it." Padme told the lady._

_ " __Oh that is great news, I will pick it up in a few minutes then, this comforter will be good on my bed." Mrs. Moonstriker said as she watches Padme put the blanket into a bigger bag for her._

_ " __Here you go and that would be twenty Truguts." Jobal said as she watches Padme put the vegetables fruit into the bag with the blanket._

_Mrs. Moonstriker took her bag from Padme and left the market area._

_ " __Well Padme it is lunch time, so if you are going to work with your father then you need to leave now and eat your lunch so you can bring you father's lunch to him so he can eat too." Jobal said as a couple of other people came up to their table and looked at the stuff that they were selling._

_ " __Ok see you later then, love you mom." Padme said before she left the stall and headed out of the market place._

_Padme finally got home, and she headed for the kitchen and made herself a Nerf sandwich._

_After finishing up her lunch Padme went to the cooler and pulled out her father's lunch and putt it into her backpack. She left the house after locking it up again and headed to her father's junk and repair shop._

_ " __Afternoon Padme." An elderly man called out as Padme walked past his shop._

_ " __Afternoon Mr. Pimpnichel." Padme waved to the man as she walked past the shop._

_Coming to the door of her father's shop and she opened the door and came into the shop._

_ " __Hey daddy, I brought your lunch, oh hello?" Padme said coming into the room and saw three other people in the shop with her father._

_ " __That is good sit it on the counter please, and yes I have some of the parts so please follow me, and Padme can you watch the shop please." The older man said before he led two of the men to the back of the shop._

_Padme went behind the counter and sat down on the stool and picked up one of the parts that her father was cleaning and started cleaning it, and she was also watching the teenage boy that was in front of her._

_As she watched him it began to realized that she had seen him in one of her visions and he was also her soulmate, as she was sitting there she also remember that the two other people who went with her father was also from her vision that she had earlier in the morning, and she had a feeling that there was something very different about the two men._

_Anakin picked up a small one cup Caf maker, he looked up and saw the nine year old girl looking at him, there was something about her that made her heart flutter._

_ " __Are you an Angle?" Anakin asked quietly as he took a deep breath._

_ " __What?" Padme said surprise at his comment._

_ " __An angel, they live on the moons of Lego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty, they make even the most hardened space pirates cry like small children." Anakin straighten up a little but, before coming over to the counter._

_ " __Really, well I never heard about angels before, am Padme Naberrie." Padme brushed at her hair before holding out her hand to the teenage boy._

_ " __My name is Anakin Skywalker, and it is nice to meet you, Padme." Anakin said as he took hold of Padme's hand and shook it._

_ " __One of these days am going to marry you." Padme said as she looked straight into Anakin's eyes._

_ " __Really, and why do you sat that for?" Anakin asked still feeling the shock that the strange but warm feelings that he felt as their hands were still touching._

_ " __Well because it is what I believe will happen." Padme smiled at him._

_Before Anakin could say anything else Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came back into the building with the shop owner following behind them._

_ " __If you give me an hour I can have the rest of your parts for you." The older man said as he came behind the counter and shoo his daughter off his stool._

_ " __Ok that would be fine, thank you for your help." Qui-Gon said as he shook the older man's hand._

_ " __You are welcome." The older man smiled at the two older men, before they turned and headed out of the shop._

_ " __Well it was nice meeting you Padme." Anakin said as he smiled at the girl._

_ " __And it was nice to meet you too Anakin." Padme smiled back at him._

_The teenager left the shop and followed the two men down the street._

_ " __You know those two men where Jedi?" Padme said as she pulled another stool up next to her father._

_ " __Yes I know who they were, why don't you go help out your mother and sister today at the market, am closing early today, I will close the shop up after I eat my lunch, and I will be home after giving the parts to the Jedi." Ruwee said as he reached over for the container that had his lunch in it._

_ " __Ok." Padme said as she picked up a part of a broken machine and began cleaning it up before putting it back together._

_Her father just finished his lunch when the door opened up and it was the lady from the market place earlier this morning._

_Her father gave her the toaster and she left the shop._

_ " __Well am going to get the rest of the parts those two Jedi need, and you can leave when I get back ok." Ruwee said getting off the stool and grabbing his data list of parts that he need, before heading out of the door._

_Padme nodded as she put the final parts onto the machine._

_The bell on the door chimed and Padme looked up from the generator that she began working on, looking up she saw the two Jedi and Anakin came back into the shop._

_ " __Hello again, my father should be back in a couple of minutes with your parts." Padme stood up and went over to the counter._

_ " __Hello, that is ok we are a little early, am Qui-Gon and this is Obi-Wan." The tall man introduces himself and the younger man standing next to him._

_ " __It is nice to meet you am Padme, hello Anakin." Padme smiled at Anakin after she shook both Jedi's hands._

_The bell dinged again and Padme's father came into the shop._

_ " __Ok am back and I have the rest of your order for you." Ruwee said coming over to the counter._

_ " __Ok and here is the amount we agreed upon." Qui-Gon said holding out the money to the older man._

_ " __Tell you what just pay me for the parts that I had to get and that will 50 credits instead of the 100 that I had told you earlier." Ruwee said as a droid put the larger container on the floor behind the two Jedi._

_ " __Ok that is fair enough, here you go and there is a little extra for you, and thank you for all your help. Obi-Wan can take the parts back to the ship and start on the repairs." Qui-Gon looked at the young man beside him, before handing the money over to Ruwee._

_Obi-Wan nodded before leading the droid outside to the rented speeder that was parked outside the shop._

_Once they order was completed Qui-Gon and Anakin said their goodbyes and let the shop, and began walking around the small town before coming up to the market place._

_ " __Padme you can go now, am just going to do some book keeping before calling it a day." Ruwee said to Padme as he went to the door and turned the sign over to close._

_ " __Ok, I take it you are going to the market place with a few things. I will see you later, love you daddy." Padme said coming to her father and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door._

_Padme made her way down the street when she saw Qui-Gon and Anakin walking towards the market place._

_ " __Hey again." Padme said coming up to the two men._

_ " __Hey, we were going in here to find something to eat for a snack." Anakin said as they enter the market place._

_ " __I know the place to get the very fresh fruit and veggies, come with me." Padme said taking a hold of Anakin's hand and led him and Qui-Gon thru the market place._

_ " __Padme I thought mom told you to stay with dad?" Sola said as Padme came up to the family market stand._

_ " __She did but dad told me that he was closing early and here we are, oh this is Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my sister Sola." Padme introduce everyone to each other._

_ " __It is nice to meet you both, that is right today dad does his inventory and paper work after lunch, oh mom went home to make a couple of cakes for a customer." Sola said as shook the two men's hands before turning her attention back to her sister._

_ " __Ok , man I forgot that today was . . . um we need to go, Sola start packing up." Padme said as she got that feeling she gets before something happens._

_ " __But mom . . . ." Sola started to say._

_ " __Do it now Sola, we will help you." Padme told her sister, then Sola nodded and began grabbing the crates and began picking up their stuff._

_ " __Is there a reason why you are doing what Padme says." Anakin asked as he handed Sola a crate of Pallies._

_ " __She knows when something is going to happen way before it happens, and something big is about to happen if she wants me to pack up, and head home." Sola said as she took the crate from Anakin and went to the speeder and put it into the back of it._

_By the time they had finished packing up the speeder a gust of wind whipped down the street, rattling the framework of poles and casing the tent to billow then a second gust of wind sent dust swirling in all directions._

_ " __Come on a storm is coming and we need to get home, um . . . do you guys have a shelter." Padme asked Qui-Gon._

_ " __We will head back to our ship. Thank you again, my young friend." The Jedi Master nodded._

_ " __Is your ship far from here?" Padme asked as vendors began closing up their stalls._

_ " __The ship is located on the outskirts of town." Anakin answered, turning away from the stinging grits of sand that was blowing around in the gusts of wind._

_ " __You will never reach the outskirts in time. Sand storms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home. It is not far, and my mom will not mind. Hurry!" Padme took Anakin's hand quickly and tugged on it, for him and Qui-Gon to follow her._

_With the wind howling all about them and the air clouded with sand, Padme led her newly adopted charges down the street in a rush._

_The sandstorm raged through the streets of Mos Espa in a blinding, choking whirlwind that tore at the clothes and exposed skin with relentless force._

_Even as Padme fought her way through the storm, Padme's thoughts were directed elsewhere. She was thinking of Anakin of having the chance to take him home to meet her mother, of being able to show him her projects that she has been working on mostly that of a droid. And her thoughts turned to the feelings that she was having now, as she was holding his hand, and the thoughts mad her flush, because both was warm and kind of scary too, but she was not the only one that had those feelings too._

_ " __Here we are, mom am home, and I brought a couple of people with me." Padme said as they walked into the house._

_ " __Oh Padme am so glad that you made it home, welcome to our home, Sola told me that you guys would be coming here with Padme, so please come in and make yourselves comfy." Jobal said with a huge smile when she saw her youngest daughter walk into the house and the two people who was also with her._

_ " __Thank you ma'am, for letting us enter your home." Qui-Gon shook the woman's hand._

_ " __Please call me Jobal, and you are so very welcome, what can I get you to drink?" Jobal asked the older man._

_ " __Thank you, I would have whatever you have to drink is fine with us, hello again." Qui-Gon said as Ruwee came down the stairs and into the living room._

_ " __Hello, Master Jinn and welcome to our humble home." Ruwee came up to the Jedi Master and shook his hand._

_ " __Hello Ruwee, and thank you it seems that the storm came up very quickly, but it seems your daughter got us here before it got worst out there. It seems like she knew the storm was coming." Qui-Gon watched Padme lead Anakin up the stairs._

_ " __Yes she has this thing that she can tell when stuff will happen long before they happen." Ruwee said as he led the Jedi Master to the couch while Jobal came back into the room with a tray that head glasses of fruit drinks._

_ " __Really, thank you." Qui-Gon took a glass of juice off the tray._

_ " __Yes, but she also can do other things too, like make things move without touching the items." Jobal took a sip of her drink._

_ " __I may have an answer about the gift, if that is what you want to call it, but it would like to have a sample of her blood so I can test my ideas of what your daughter is." Qui-Gon looked at both Jobal and Ruwee, and saw them both look at each other with some kind of relief._

_ " __And what ideas do you have on Padme's gift?" Ruwee asked._

_ " __I believe her to be a Force Sensitive which means she can use the Force like the ways the Jedi can use the Force." Qui-Gon said taking a sip of his drink._

_ " __That would explain so many of our questions that we have had over the years about her powers so thank you for telling us what we had some ideas about her. Oh dear I better start getting dinner ready." Jobal got up and left the two men to talk._

_Upstairs in Padme's bedroom._

_ " __Sorry for the mess, I really did not have much time to straighten up this morning, but the stuff you see here I make for people who gives me orders of what they would like made, like blankets, shawls, and other things that people would like to have a gifts, then I make extra things so I can sell at the market place too." Padme picked up a plastic container that held yarn, out of the chair so that way Anakin could sit down._

_ " __Wow, my sister does things like that too, or she used to now she really does not have the time, due to the fact that she is ruling our planet at the moment. What is that in the corner?" Anakin pointed to a huge hump laying in the corner._

_ " __Oh that, that is a droid that am making for my mother, his name is C-3PO, I just named him yesterday. He is not finished just yet, but very soon he will be completed." Padme went over to the desk and picked up the eye before going over to the cover object and pulled the sheet off._

_Bending down Padme reached over to the head of the droid and put the missing eye into the proper socket._

_ " __He looks wonderful." Anakin answered genuinely impressed._

_ " __You really like him, he is a protocol droid. Watch this!" Padme flushed with pride as she activated C-3PO with a flip of its power switch, and then the droid sat up at once before standing up._

_ " __How do you do? I am See-Threepio, human-cybor relations. How may I serve you?" C-3PO asked as the droid turned slightly so he could face Anakin._

_Before Anakin could say anything to him Padme deactivate the droid and eased the droid back down to the floor before coving it back up._

_ " __Well I better clean up this room before dinner." Padme stood up and looked around the room and saw the containers open and balls of yarn, fabric, and string scattered all about the room._

_ " __Here let me help you clean up." Anakin was getting up from the chair._

_ " __Please stay seated and I got this, besides I can have this place clean with a blink of an eye, so watch this." Padme closed her eyes and reached out her hand and the balls of yarn began to move, then she waved her hands towards the container._

_The yarn lifted up off the bed and began moving towards the container that was in the middle of the room._

_ " __Wow, that is so cool, can you do multi objects that are different, like the fabric over there and those machine parts?" Anakin pointed to the stack of fabric that was on the other side of the room and the machine parts were located on the other side of the room._

_ " __Sure." Padme used her powers and opened the two containers that held the different items._

_Padme closed her eyes and stuck out both hands in the directions of the two items, and then she began to see both items in her head before she began to move her hands upwards._

_The stack of fabric lifted off the bed and began floating to the middle of the room, before it stopped moving and just hovered in midair._

_Then the machine parts lifted off the small table and moved also to the middle of the room, and stopped in the middle and like the stack of fabric just hovered._

_Padme then moved both items over to the containers and then she carefully lowed them into the containers, she then focused on the lids of the containers putting them on top of the containers and closing them up before lifting the container holding fabric and stacking it on top of the machine parts. Moving both containers to a shelf and gently putting them on the shelf._

_Padme let out her breath that she had been slightly holding them opened up her eyes._

_ " __That was very impressive." Qui-Gon said from the door way._

_ " __Oh, Master Qui-Gon! You scared me." Padme jumped at the man's voice and turned to look at the Jedi Master who was standing in the doorway._

_ " __Sorry, I came to ask you some questions about some to the stuff that you can do, like that trick that you just did." Qui-Gon came into the room and waited for the girl to ask him to have seat._

_ " __Um . . . ok, but please do not tell my parents that I was doing the mind tricks again. They really do not want me to use it, mostly for cleaning up my room with the Force." Padme smiled at the Jedi Master who had a surprise look on his face when she mentions the Force._

_ " __How do you know about the Force, and I promise not to say anything to your parents." Qui-Gon smiled back at the young girl._

_ " __My family have come across a couple of Jedi before and they too said that they could feel the Force flowing through me, or something like that." Padme sat down on the bed._

_ " __I see and they did not check your blood for any midi-chlorians when they were here?" Qui-Gon asked._

_ " __Um . . . no they just got their parts and then headed back to the Jedi Temple." Padme looked up at Qui-Gon with a very puzzled look on her face._

_ " __I see." Was all Qui-Gon said._

_ " __Padme, it is dinner time so please get cleaned up." Jobal called up from the bottom of the stairs._

_ " __Coming! Well we better get cleaned up and go down for dinner now." Padme stood up and motion for the two men to follow her out of the room._

_Anakin and Qui-Gon stood in the hallway and waited for Padme to finish cleaning up in the fresher before they took their turns cleaning up. After they were cleaned up Padme led them down stairs to the dining room._

_The three people walking into the dining room and found their seats._

_ " __Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie I was talking to Padme, and from what she has told me about a couple of things, and I believe her to be a Force Sensitive, so I was wondering if I could check her blood for midi-chlorians, just to see if she has a high or low count of the in her blood." Qui-Gon said as Padme handed him a platter of Nerf burgers._

_ " __Sure that is fine with us, just as long as it is fine with Padme." Ruwee looked over to Padme and she nodded to her father._

_ " __It is fine with me." Padme grabbed a bowl of mixed veggies._

_ " __Ok I will test it after dinner, how long does these storms last?" Qui-Gon asked taking a sip of his juice drink._

_ " __It really depends on the size of the storm, some can last a couple of hours and then we can have some that will last a couple of days." Jobal said dishing out some squash onto her plate._

_ " __Padme do you know how long will this storm last?" Ruwee looked over to his daughter._

_ " __I see that this storm is going to last until tomorrow afternoon or until late evening." Padme said looking over to Anakin and Qui-Gon._

_ " __I see, well I better let Obi-Wan know that it will be a couple of days until we can get back to the ship." Qui-Gon said as he began eating his dinner._

_ " __There will be some periods of light winds blowing, before picking up again during the day." Padme had this glazed look on her face._

_ " __Um . . . is she ok?" Qui-Gon looked over to Padme and saw that she was now looking past him and Anakin._

_ " __Yes she is fine, she is having a visions of tomorrow." Jobal looked at her daughter before looking at the tall man, who had a worried look on his face._

_Qui-Gon just nodded before he continued his dinner and was glad to see Padme come out of the trance that she had gone into._

_Dinner continues with small talk and Padme learned that Anakin was the youngest of three children and his sister was the Queen of Naboo, and she was here with him and the two Jedi._

_Qui-Gon told them that they were on their way with the Queen to Coruscant because the Trade Federation is trying to kill her._

_After dinner everyone gathered into the living room so they could talk some more about what the Force was and then Qui-Gon began telling them about the midi-chlorians and what they were and how they and the Force worked or lived together._

_ " __Ok this will sting a little bit." Qui-Gon came over to Padme._

_ " __That is fine, how will you do the test count?" Padme asked._

_ " __I have this transmitter and I will send it to Obi-Wan and he will do the test for me and then call me back with the results of the test." Qui-Gon pulled out the small machine and picked up Padme's hand._

_Holding Padme's hand out so that way he could prick her finger, then he put two drops of blood onto a stick._

_After giving the Jedi the drops of blood she said goodnight to everyone and headed off to her bed._

_During dinner the storm had stopped for a brief time and it was during this time Qui-Gon stepped outside on the balcony, after he used the Force to move the sand off the balcony and away from the door._

_ " __Obi-Wan, I have a blood sample I want you to check for midi-chlorians in the blood sample then give me the results." Qui-Gon sent the blood sample to Obi-Wan._

_Qui-Gon looked around the sand covered town as he waited for Obi-Wan run the test and get the results, he went a little closer to the railing and saw that the sand had been blowing against the sides of the buildings, and not only was it against the doors but it was also against the widows too._

_ " __Master, there must be something wrong with the sample you gave me." Obi-Wan said with a shock sound coming into his voice._

_ " __What do the reading say, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon took a slow deep breath, and then exhaled softly._

_ " __They say the midi-chlorians count is twenty thousand, no one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda." The younger Jedi's voice tightened as he read the results to his Jedi Master._

_ " __No one, no there is one person . . . the Chosen One." Qui-Gon quietly said really no one._

_ " __The Chosen One? But Master that is only a legend?" Obi-Wan was shocked that his Master thinks that the legend is true._

_ " __Thanks Obi-Wan and we will be seeing you in a couple of days and from what I was told this storm will last for another day at the most. No it is not a legend it is mostly a Prophecy that was made a thousands of years ago, and well I believe I have found the Chosen One. Well the wind and sand is starting up again, goodnight and sleep good." Qui-Gon disconnected the communications with Obi-Wan as the wind started blowing harder, so the storm started up again._

_Qui-Gon went back into the living room and he noticed that Padme's parents were the only ones in the room, they told him that Anakin had gone to bed shortly after went out onto the balcony._

_Sitting down in the chair Qui-Gon told Jobal and Ruwee what he had learned and he also told them that he believes that Padme is what the Jedi would call the Chosen One._

_Ruwee and Jobal looked at each other and then began telling Qui-Gon that Padme it the Chosen One, because Ruwee was not home when Jobal became pregnant with Padme._

_Ruwee said that he was off world, and had been gone for almost a year. Than Jobal told him about a very strange dream she had about her husband being with her that night even though he was half way across the galaxy. Two weeks after that dream she learned that she was pregnant._

_After all that was said, Ruwee and Jobal said goodnight to the Jedi Master and left the room and headed for their bedroom._

_Qui-Gon got up and followed the couple upstairs and to the room that he was sharing with Anakin. Taking off his boots and robe he climbed into the twin bed and falling to sleep._

_Two hours of tossing and turning Padme got up and headed down stairs. Going into the kitchen she saw Qui-Gon sitting at the small kitchen table._

_ " __Hey, could not sleep?" Qui-Gon said looking up at the girl._

_ " __Yeah, and I know you want to ask me a question, I sense it from you." Padme went over to the Caf machine and got a cup of warm milk._

_ " __Um . . . how would you like to train as a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked._

_ " __Yes I would like to train and become a Jedi." Padme answered _

_Twenty minutes later Padme said goodnight to the Jedi Master and headed back to her bed._

_Laying down she fell back to sleep but this time it was a very peaceful and she began to have a wonderful dream . . . of a very peaceful place that had waterfalls and a beautiful lake._


End file.
